Random Moments for Haruhi
by Girlspal
Summary: Haruhi was having a day like any other. She was late for the Host Club, but it seems that a surprise is lurking just behind those doors. Instead of rose petals and a heart-felt greeting, it seems to be something much more...unusual. What will the other hosts have to say?
1. Banana Peels

**Hello All! This is your friendly pal, Girlspal, stepping up to bat and deciding to do something with my life. So, I thought, "hey! FanFiction seems like a great place to!" Yes, well, that is what brings us here, to this place...in this moment...at this time...cool! :D**

**Well, since I don't particularly wish to be sued...*looks into distance*...ahem! I will be giving a disclaimer!**

**I don't in any way, shape or form own the storyline or characters of Ouran Highschool Host Club (neither manga nor anime). Although...I certainly wish that I did...**

**Anywhoo! On with the story, please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was time for the Host Club once more.<p>

Haruhi was sprinting down the halls, desperate to get there on time, which she most often did. However, it seemed that fate, for once, was against her this certain day as she slipped over suddenly. She ended up doing a somewhat dramatic and frantic somersault through the air before landing on her butt.

"Crap…" she groaned as she sat up and looked about, wondering what on earth could have caused her to have such a dramatic fall. To her surprise, she spotted a now upturned banana peel a few feet away from her: the obvious culprit. However, what she could not figure out was how it got there. She is usually such a cautious person when it comes to running frantically through hallways, so why was this time different?

Her first thought was that it could have been those pesky Hitachiin twins spreading banana peels throughout the halls again. She decided to act upon this as she was picking herself up off the ground and resuming her running through the halls. For, there was no way that she could ever have a lapse of judgement. I mean, her? Haruhi Fujioka? No way!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, well...I know that it looks pitiful at the moment, but I guarantee that it will look better soon! Well...I certainly hope so at least...<strong>

**Until the next chapter, farewell! :D**


	2. The Host Club?

**Hello once more! Yes, well, I told you that my story would be updated somewhat quickly ;)**

**Yep, now we get into the good stuff! **

**Enjoy! Oh, and I'm just gonna say it again, I really don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Not its storyline, nor its characters.**

* * *

><p>Throwing open the doors to the abandoned music room, Haruhi gasped for breath whilst holding onto the handle. She was peering around, looking for the brothers, desperate to give them a fierce, albeit controlled, talking to. What she found was…unusual to say the least. She was not able to find the brothers. Well, not exactly. It was more the fact that she found herself in a room full of strangers, so she wouldn't have been able to spot the 'culprits' easily. The room was filled with random people -mostly female it seemed- who were not in the Ouran uniform.<p>

"Um…hello…ah, you haven't happened to see any identical twins around here have you?" she asked, still wondering what was going on. She was on her guard as one of the people turned around.

Looking into the cross-dresser's eyes, almost as if she could see into Haruhi's soul, the lady answered in a whisper.

It was so quiet that Haruhi couldn't quite make it out. "I'm sorry, would you be able to repeat that?"

"…no…" she said in a breathy voice.

"Was that a "no" to the first question or the second?"

"…the first."

"Ah, I see…" Haruhi began looking around, still perplexed as to why this supposedly 'abandoned' music room was filled with people. "Have you seen any of the other Host Club members then?"

There was a moment of tense silence before the strangers began talking to one another in hushed whispers, only making the cross-dresser feel more confused. Eventually, the woman who had answered earlier looked back at Haruhi, pointed and proclaimed, "A Host Club member!"

Haruhi was suddenly overwhelmed by a vast quantity of the room's population. This was most certainly unusual.

"Ah!" Haruhi began, looking into the previous woman's eyes, "um –hey!- I would really appreciate it if –ow!- if one of you lovely –stop touching me!- people would mind telling me…" she was eventually pulled onto one of the few male-in-the-room's shoulders, where she was capable of actually talking without being pinched or prodded. Clearing her throat, she began anew, again looking into the eyes of the only person who has spoken to her so far, "Yes, well, I was curious if someone would be able to inform me as to what is happening right now? I am really…confused."

The lady whose eye's Haruhi was looking into suddenly broke out into a large smile whilst clasping her hands together. She then proceeded to perform a few pirouettes, certainly ignoring Haruhi's incessant and persistent confusion. However, after a few seconds of uttermost joy from the woman, she suddenly caught herself, stood in a military position and cleared her throat before declaring, "Of course, dear Host Club member. You see, I am Sergeant Hannah, the leader of this Fanclub Platoon. As you can see, you are surrounded by Fangirls and Fanboys of the Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanbase. We are terribly sorry for causing any unnecessary stress due to your confusion, but we just had to see you."

""you" who?" Haruhi asked, her eyebrow raised in a conceptual fashion.

"Why, the Ouran Highschool Host Club of course! Now, have you happened to see any of the other members around here? It seems that we have not found any other than yourself…" Hannah then pulled out a magnifying glass from her pocket and began searching the room; such as a sleuth would so. She suddenly pulled up, looking at the male who was holding Haruhi on his soldiers. Snapping back into her previous military stance, she glared at him whilst stating, "Major Bryan, would you please put down Her Highness, Host of the Host club, Haruhi Fujioka? The rest of you, stand to attention immediately!"

At her sharp words, Bryan hurriedly place Haruhi on the ground before standing to attention with the rest of his Platoon, all facing their Sergeant Hannah.

Haruhi quickly escaped the strange throng of soldiers, choosing to stand to the side and watch. She had already gotten herself into enough trouble throughout the years when she stuck her nose into things. So, she decided to sit this one out, choosing to watch and try to understand them through observation. After all, the Scientific Theory has proved beneficial to many people throughout the years.

"Alright you scoundrels! There will be no more harassing Miss Fujioka unless she gives us permission to do so, is that understood?" Hannah boomed.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" they responded.

"Excellent. Now-"

"Um, excuse me." Haruhi quietly squeaked, "Seargent Hannah?"

"Yes, my dear?" Hannah squealed; her hands once again clasped as she had stars in her eyes, gazing at Haruhi expectantly.

"Ah, well, you see, I'm kinda…male."

"I'm afraid that you are in some serious denial if you truly believe that." Bryan piped up.

Her eyes ice cold, Hannah turned back to Bryan, "Major Bryan, shut up. I was in the middle of talking to Miss Fujioka." She then turned back to Haruhi as Bryan corrected his stance with a quick 'Yes, sir!'. "Now, my dear, I'm sorry to say that your little charade will not work on us, for we've been watching you ever since you started school here!" Deeming that as necessary and sufficient information, Hannah once again turned towards her troops with a steely expression on her face. "Now, all of you, begin your search for the other members at once!" Leaving Haruhi with a sense of violation, these people were watching her?

"Sir, yes, Sir!" they stated once more before pulling out their own various personal 'sleuthy' materials and searching throughout the room.

Hannah, about to begin her own search once more, was oblivious to the shell-shocked Haruhi but not the little murmurs escaping her shocked mouth. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get to know the Haruhi Fujioka, Hannah advanced, once again with stars in her eyes. "Um…Miss Fujioka? A-are you alright?"

Haruhi ceased her murmuring and slowly looked up, a distant and shocked expression on her face before she registered she had been asked a question. Blinking and closing her mouth, she shook her head quickly before looking at Hannah. "No actually, I'm not all right."

"Oh my! Is there anything that I can do to help?" she asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"Yes. I would really appreciate it if you and your militaristic entourage quit stalking me. It's quite unsettling."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm afraid that we are at somewhat of a…misunderstanding. You see, none of us have stalked you, we've only watched you!"

Haruhi just stared at the girl, wondering what on earth that meant. "I'm sorry…I'm afraid that I'm not really understanding. I'm pretty sure that 'watching' someone can be seen as the same thing as 'stalking' them." She then turned around, hand to her chin, talking to herself. "Unless, of course, the laws in Japan have suddenly changed, and I highly doubt that. It would have been all over the News and everyone would be talking about it." Having thought about it, she turned back around and addressed Hannah, "So, I'm afraid that you are slightly delusional."

Hannah stared a couple of seconds, before bursting out laughing.

Haruhi just stared back, her eyebrow once again raised, becoming more confused by the second. Why was this strange girl laughing? Does she not realise the severity of stalking someone? Especially throughout someone's entire Highschool life.

Hannah, through with her laughing fit after a minute or two, opened her eyes to see Haruhi even more bewildered and concerned than ever. The smile was quickly wiped off her face. "You have no idea, do you?" she tentatively asked.

Yet, before Haruhi could answer, a bright white light suddenly flashed across her eyes and she found herself on her butt, in the same position in the hall after she had slipped on the banana peel only a few minutes earlier. As she picked herself up, she was in too much of a thought-driven haze to walk properly, so she clumsily waltzed her way to the abandoned music room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...well...I guess that you could call this, interesting to say the least? I would love to hear any ideas that you guys would like! Yes please, and thank yous in advance :3 <strong>

**Until the next time fate graces me with you presence, bye! :D**

**(I will be updating soon...maybe...I hope! :D )**


	3. Enter All Hosts

**Good day once more! So good to 'see' you all again...hahaha, did you see what I did there, did you? Ah, nevermind...tough crowd I guess...**

**Anywhoo, here is the next installment of the little FanFic I got goin' on here, so enjoy! **

**Also, if I owned any form or part of the Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru would be in it a whole lot more, so, as you can tell, I don't own it...*sobs quietly in the corner***

**Oh right! Well, enjoy reading my lil' pals :3**

* * *

><p>Getting back to the Host Club was a little more difficult than Haruhi had originally thought; she had tripped and fallen a few times, quite ungracefully as well. Alas, she had achieved her immediate goal, and was currently in the Host King's arms as he recited a mantra which included Haruhi's name, the fact that she was late and the blank expression that she was sporting on her face. Kyoya, on the other hand, was happy to simply look ahead and write in his little notebook and the twins were looking at each other, anticipating their time with Haruhi.<p>

Begrudgingly, she realised that she had actually opened the doors to the Host Club itself (sans Mori and Hani - but they were often late with all their martial arts and other 'ninja-y' stuff). She then proceeded to get her 'father' off by pinching the skin on his hand. He quickly pulled away with tears in his eyes and a red mark on his hand, a little squeal escaping his mouth. Once Tamaki was off, sitting in a dark corner, Haruhi was flanked by the twins and their worries.

Hikaru, on Haruhi's left, was hugging her with slight tears in his eyes as Kaoru mirrored his position and expression on Haruhi's right. "We were so worried!" they exclaimed, "It's so late, where were you for so long?"

"Actually, my experience over the past few minutes was…unusual, to say the least." Haruhi replied, monotone and quite done with all this physical attention. "Well, I think it was anyway..."

"Whatever do you mean-" Hikaru began.

"-unusual, Haruhi?" Kaoru finished.

"I mean that I was just here, but you weren't, and the room was full of strange people who I've never met before. It was really weird, but then I suddenly woke up on the floor in the hallway."

"I believe that's what you would call 'daydreaming', Haruhi." Kyoya said, temporarily glancing up from writing, a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Haruhi," the twin's commented, pulling away from Haruhi to lean on each other, content that she was safe. "You must've been way out of it to daydream so heavily and fall over." They then proceeded to look at each other, evil smiles on their faces. "That is, unless you didn't fall over on accident…"

"You little devils!" Tamaki shouted, jumping from his corner to stand in front of Haruhi, facing the twins, protecting his 'little girl'. "How dare you assault Haruhi in the middle of the hallway! It's just so…so…"

""so" what, Tamaki?" piped up Kyoya.

"So…rape-y!" he screamed, pointing at the twins in an accusatory manner. "How dare you try to do such a thing to my precious little girl! Have you not a sensible bone in your bodies?" he then attempted to corral Haruhi into a hug, but she ducked under his arms, letting him fall into an uncoordinated heap on the tiled floor. She then advanced on the twins, anger in her eyes.

"So you admit it; you did put a banana peel on the ground out there!" she spoke calmly, too calmly to be good.

"Well now, who could say?" the mischievous devils replied, still sporting their grins, their shoulders shrugged.

"Haruhi," Kyoya stated, glancing over with his glasses reflecting the light, "did you pick up that banana peel? We can't very well have our guests slipping over so unceremoniously through the halls like yourself. Not to mention, we don't condone littering."

Haruhi glanced upwards, her finger to her chin, with a contemplative expression. "Well, now that you mention it, it wasn't there…I mean, I remember slipping on it, walking into this room, meeting those weird people and then -after a bright flash of light- I was back on the floor, but the banana peel was missing."

"Then there wasn't any banana peel in the first place, it was simply a part of your delusion, to explain why you ended up on the floor." Kyoya stated, going back to writing in his notebook.

"How could you say something so cold, Kyoya?" Tamaki exclaimed, picking himself up off the floor and looking worriedly at his best friend, afraid that he would remain this unemotional for the rest of his life, "If Haruhi believes what she has said, then who are we to say otherwise?"

"You're so hopeless…" Kyoya stated, ignoring the Host King's questions.

"I guess that I could have been daydreaming…" Haruhi said, thinking aloud to herself as she turned away from the group, "but, if that were the case, everything wouldn't have been so vivid and I would have to be extremely tired, as I don't usually daydream unless I had a bad night's sleep the night before…"

"Thinking is so boring!" the twin's cried, earning themselves a glare from the ever protective Tamaki, "why don't you just tell us about your daydream since you remember it so well?" they said, walking up behind Haruhi. Tamaki seemed happy with this idea, as he almost flew in front of Haruhi, sitting down and looking up into her eyes with stars in his own. "See? Even the boss is in! So, spill the beans, Haruhi." the twins said, pulling Haruhi down on the ground as they sat on either side of her, their legs pulled up to their chests and their eyes gleaming with excitement. At that moment, Haruhi decided she had nothing better to do, so she crossed her legs and looked at all the eager faces around her, contemplating how she would describe what had happened.

However, before she could get in a word, the doors opened, revealing a cheery Hani on top of Mori's shoulders. "Hi everyone!" Hani shouted, "Sorry we're so late, Takashi had to stay a little longer at his Kendo meeting again." Mori just put Hani on the ground and subtly nodded, his way of saying that Hani was telling the truth. Hani pulled Usa-chan closer to his chest and grinned sweetly, peering curiously at the little group huddled in the middle of the room. "Ooooh!" he said excitedly, "Is Haru-chan telling secrets? We love secrets, don't we, Takashi?" he questioned, peering at his cousin.

"We do." Mori deeply replied. At that, Hani dragged Mori over to the group and they presently sat down, Hani next to Tamaki and Mori next to Kaoru.

"Come on! Come on! Say it! Say it!" Hani repeated endearingly.

Haruhi then began, smiling a little first, deciding that she couldn't say "no" to that cute little face no matter how hard she tried. However, as she continued with her story, the eager smiles and looks that surrounded her gradually faded; even Kyoya was sporting a slight frown as he began writing more quickly in his book where he was leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, it was so much fun to write the other Hosts in :3 Well, I certainly hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D <strong>

**And, well, until the next time I guess! **

**(I should be updating soon...probably sometime tomorrow...bye!)**


	4. It's All About Privacy

**Hewwo again, pals! It's another installment of this story, by Girlspal :D **

**So, since I'm pretty sure that it's clear that I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, not the characters, not the storyline, not even the theme songs...yeah...it's a sad existence, I know :/**

**Anywhoo, onwards, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was only once Haruhi had finished telling everyone about her 'daydream' that she looked up. What she saw was a little frightening. Everyone, even Hani, had a deep scowl on their face. Kyoya then looked at her with a frightening combination of a serious expression and the scowl and stated, slowly and deliberately, "I'm afraid that I'll have to take back my comment on you daydreaming. It seems that I was incorrect."<p>

Haruhi, taken aback by such a reaction from Kyoya, was slightly wary and decided to never talk about her daydreams with the hosts again. Ever.

All of a sudden, a deep rumbling was heard as Renge was lifted up from underneath the abandoned room's flooring. Yet, instead of a cackle that usually accompanied such a person, all that could be heard was a downhearted, "Damn, it seems they're looking for us again."

"Wait, so are you saying that I wasn't daydreaming?" Haruhi queried.

Tamaki then stood up at Haruhi's words, collecting himself like a general preparing for battle. "I'm afraid so, Haruhi. It seems that we have our work cut out for us, as it was hard enough to send them away the first time." At this, everyone in the room, sans Haruhi, sported a downcast look upon their faces. "Alas, we must fight for our kingdom, men! We cannot be defeated and we shall not be discouraged!" Becoming roused by their King's speech, the others around the room began to set their faces and spirits with a sense of determination, leaving Haruhi completely bewildered.

The twins exclaimed, "Hear, hear!" whilst pumping their fists in the air; a sign of their dedication to their King.

Hani stood by Mori, both with equally frightening frowns on their face.

Kyoya quit slouching against the wall and walked over towards the rest of the group, along with Renge, both looking as if they were ready to murder.

And Haruhi, well, she just looked at them all as if they had become insane. Lifting her brow in an incredulous fashion, she decided to smack some much-needed sense into them all by having a little speech of her own. "Are you all insane!" (so much for subtlety) "I mean seriously, you admitted it yourselves, it was a stupid daydream! A daydream! I mean, for crying out loud, I knew that you all had a few screws loose, but this is just ridiculous. It's a good thing that my dad had to go to a psychiatrist for a couple years, because I now know where to take you all." At this she turned, heading towards the door, "Come along then, let's get you all to the loony house."

The other Hosts just stared at her, wondering what had gotten her so wound up. Then, Tamaki began once more, this time looking directly at Haruhi, "Haruhi, this is a matter of life and death-"

"No it's not." Kyoya interrupted, looking exasperatingly at Tamaki. "I mean, I know that you're one to exaggerate, but that's a little stupid, even by your standards." Leaving Tamaki to sulk away in his corner and the twins snickering in amusement, Kyoya turned towards Haruhi himself. "What our dear Tamaki means to say is: this is a matter of privacy."

"Privacy?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Privacy." Hani assured, back to his usual grinning self.

"Privacy." Renge repeated, also back to her happy-go-lucky ways.

"Privacy." The Hitachiins repeated also. "Who wants all of their secrets told?" they then asked, looking at eachother and shrugging their shoulders.

"Yes, my Haruhi. Privacy!" exclaimed Tamaki, getting up off the floor once more and posing dramatically. "We cannot have our dear little lambs learning all of our dark secrets. It would ruin the reputation of the Host Club!"

"And how is Hannah supposed to wreak havoc on your lives, hm?" inquired Haruhi, looking at them all, her brow raised once more.

"Not just Hannah; their whole little club." Renge stated. "It seems that they know many different things, apparently by 'watching' us, and the last time they were here, they spread a bunch of…rumours."

"They spread rumours, just rumours? That's really what you're worried about? I mean, there's world hunger, global warm-"

"They may have been spread as rumours, but there was something unusual about them."

"What, they were true?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, what does this have to do with them coming back? Can't you just tell people that they aren't true?"

"You don't seem to understand the severity of this situation, Haruhi." The twins stated. "You see, these people-" the elder began, "-are extremely pushy." Kaoru completed. "And they always get what they want, including our embarrassment." They finished together.

"Really? They managed to embarrass you, the 'little devil' type?"

"Yeah, Haru-chan. They also managed to embarrass everyone else in the Host Club too." Hani stated, drawing all attention to his little loli face. "Even Usa-chan got his fair share, didn't he, Takashi?"

"He did." Mori reassured.

"Despite the questionable validity of that statement, Hani-senpai, it is true." Kyoya said, leaving a slight pout on Hani's face and a subsequent look of grief on Mori's. "Those people did manage to embarrass every single one of us. Yet, this was when you and the twins were in your last year of Middle School, so you weren't at Ouran Academy, but the twins were confronted as well it seems."

"Yeah, we were just playing on our DS when they came into the classroom, pointed at us and ranted at us, about us. Something about being the perfect couple and the greatest example of 'sweet, sweet incest love in anime'."

"How did that manage to embarrass you? You guys tend to be open about your 'relationship' now." Haruhi questioned.

At this, Kaoru turned blushed a bright red, leaving him unable to speak, so Hikaru had to answer, "We had just discovered puberty and Kaoru, as you can see, finds it a sensitive subject." Hikaru then proceeded to clasp Kaoru's hands and talk to him in hushed tones until the colour in his cheeks subsided and he was calm again.

"I can honestly say that I never thought I would see one of you legitimately embarrassed."

"Onto more serious matters," Kyoya began, grabbing Haruhi's attention from the public display of brotherly affection, "did you say that that banana peel was what made you slip up in the first place?"

"Yeah. How come, Kyoya-senpai?"

"And you say that it wasn't there when you arrived back on the hallway floor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that answers that question."

"What question?" everyone chorused.

"Why we haven't seen or heard them yet."

"But, Kyoya, that doesn't make sense." Tamaki pointed out.

"Oh right, I forgot, no one can follow my thought pattern except myself…what I mean to say is that they are too absorbed by the fact that they have met Haruhi and they found her banana peel."

"But…I haven't eaten a banana in ages, Kyoya-senpai."

"That's beside the point: they think you have. They are probably admiring it right now. I wonder when they'll begin their search for the rest of us again."

"Well then men, we must be on our guard and act normally!" Tamaki bellowed.

"Does that mean we'll be hosting today, Tama-chan?" Hani questioned, once again on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Of course, Hani-senpai! We cannot let them think that we know they are here."

"It's like an espionage mission, huh, Takashi?" and Mori simply nodded in response.

"I don't think that's quite the right word, Hani-senpai." The twins indicated, only to be ignored due to the rising music crescendo in the background.

"Wait…since when was their music here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, despite the obvious answer of "this is a music room", that was one other thing that we noticed around these people. We all started hearing random music in the background coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Trust me, I looked." Kyoya said.

"That's a little concerning." Haruhi stated, looking around with a slightly panicked expression on her face.

Suddenly, the music blared whilst a male started singing a song, _"I run and run a thousand miles,"_

"What is this!?" Haruhi yelled, but she couldn't be heard over the sheer volume of the music.

_"And I am barely breathing."_

"I don't know!" Tamaki shouted back, but he couldn't be heard either.

_"Only the fuel of a passion heart,"_

"Just listen to it you idiots." Kyoya mouthed, knowing that they wouldn't be heard no matter what they did. This song would simply continue until it was over.

_"can keep this body strong and moving forward. But could it be I've found a place to rest? How far until I'm okay? The trees of the town reveal the time has come, once again to shift our shade and colours. The world always changes around us, but weakness will always remain. Through all the pain, believe in who we are right here and now. Raise one hand to the sky, raise them both-lift them high, and you'll cut through the darkness. Make it go! The time to start is now, and I can show you how! Start with me, and the world will be even bigger than ever before."_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, sorry, I had to finish that song once I started writing it! Otherwise, I would have it stuck in my head, and we all know how annoying that can be! Anywhoo, I hope that you enjoyed it (the few that are reading it that is...*tears up*)<strong>

***sniffs* I guess that I'll see you guys next time the internet graces me with your presence...**

***brightens up* I might even get some reviews, and wouldn't that be swell :3**

**Bye! See ya later :P**


	5. Research

**Well, hello once more! Haha, I tell you, writing this story is so much fun! I rarely know where it's going, so I get to enjoy unraveling the story almost as much as you lovely people :D**

**Well, here it is, and enjoy! **

**(I really, honestly, don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club...I mean, I own a copy of the series, but that isn't really owning the actual characters and storyline...it sucks...)**

**Anywhoo, enough of my rambling! On with the story :)**

* * *

><p>All the hosts were looking around, except for Kyoya, as a strange girly voice finished singing a song. The only issue was that there was no singer or music-playing device in the room. It was all very unusual, which Kyoya summed up by saying, "I tell you that there is no source of this music, and you all look around like fools anyway. Sometimes, I don't know why I bother."<p>

"Well, naturally you would know." Tamaki said in Kyoya's direction.

"Didn't you say that this only happens when those fan-somethings are nearby?" Haruhi asked, also in Kyoya's direction, as he seemed to know the most on the subject.

"Yes, that seemed to be the case. Although, it was only the members of the Host Club that could hear it, our classmates began to think that we were crazy after a few days of hearing voices perse."

"Huh, but then, how could Renge hear it?" she queried, now looking at the only other female in the room.

"Well, it's quite simple really!" the questioned explained, "I'm your manager, it only makes sense that I would be seen as part of the Host Club to these strange people."

"I guess that makes sense. But, how did you know that they were here before if you were in France?"

"I do very thorough research."

"…ah, I see."

As they all stood around, there was a shy knocking at the door, so Renge jumped up and went back underground via her mechanical rig. Tamaki, suddenly looking flustered and unprepared, glanced at the clock on the wall and exclaimed, "Oh my! We have been floundering about much too long know, it's time to Host!" He then proceeded to fix his outfit and take his seat in the centre of the room, ready to welcome their guests. Kyoya simply walked over, his outfit already impeccable, along with the twins who were grooming each other. Deciding that there was nothing else to do; Haruhi simply shrugged her shoulders and walked over to stand by Tamaki's 'throne'. This only left Hani and Mori, with the former still on the latter's shoulders. However, a little squeal was heard, as Hani looked around himself, leaving everyone else to look over at the small man and Mori to emit a small questioning hum. What they saw was again, surprising.

"There are flowers all around me!" the loli boy exclaimed, fluttering his hands around his face which was adorned with a huge grin. "They're pink too, I love them!"

"Well, that's new." Kyoya stated, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Not to mention highly unusual." Haruhi deadpanned.

"No, it's not." Everyone simply stared at Mori, everyone with open mouths (sans Kyoya, who is too cool to do such a thing), at the silent man who had spoken more than two words, and without being asked by Hani. It was a strange occurrence indeed. "It's happened before." He continued, silently amused by the other host's reactions.

"Yeah, that's right!" Hani assured, "it happened the last time we saw those people. Although, I thought that only Takashi and I could see them. No one else could what it happened last time."

"Perhaps it's the same thing with the music. Maybe only Host club members and Renge can see them." Haruhi suggested, shrugging her shoulders as she did so.

"That does seem like the most probable explanation." Kyoya agreed.

"Well, never mind that men, our little lambs have come to be entertained, and so we must continue with our hostly duties!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing up from his chair to place a hand on his chest with the other extended as he spun around before sitting down again.

"Oh yeah, that's right, we can't-" Hikaru began.

"-let those people know we're onto them." Kaoru ended.

The Host members then crowded around their King as the doors opened. They all then threw a handful of rose petals at the door, and chimed in perfect unison, "Welcome, ladies."

As they did this, classical music began to play and the girls all giggled in enjoyment, seemingly unaware of said music. However, except for the small bit of irritation showing itself on Haruhi's face, all the other hosts were acting as per usual and their hosting began and concluded as per normal. There was nothing out of the ordinary to the guests, but the hosts were all still a little wary of the music in the background as well as the rising intensity of the pink in Hani's flowers.

Something was up.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it wasn't as long as the others, but I get to a certain point, and I just let it be. So, yeah, hope you liked it! I'll most likely be posting again either today or tomorrow, so, until then my pals!<strong>

**This is Girlspal signing out ;)**


	6. Battle Plan

**I believe that many of you will hate me because of what I wrote later in this chapter, but I really hope you don't! If it's any consolation, your wish for moe will be achieved in the next few chapters :D**

**Anywhoo, I think that it's pretty clear I do NOT own the characters or storyline in Ouran Highschool Host Club (neither the manga nor the anime).**

**So, on with the story, and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>After all their guests had left for the day, the Host Club Members were simply tidying up - a way to make the Host Club seem more gentlemanly, as Kyoya put it. Haruhi was the first to put everyone's thoughts into words, "That was…annoying."<p>

"Although I agree, I'm afraid that there is nothing to be done about the incessant music until we get rid of the fanclub that will undeniably appear soon." Kyoya assured.

"How unfortunate…" Tamaki sighed, serious for once, an unusual occurrence.

After the collective sigh from the other member's, a large rumbling was heard. Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the sound. They were not all that surprised to see Renge appear, but they were when she started laughing loudly. Everyone simply stared, a little perplexed at the sudden burst of joy.

"What are you so happy about?" The twins queried.

Renge just continued laughing, the other people in the room becoming more uncomfortable by the second as it gradually turned into an evil cackle.

"Scary." Hani commented, pulling Usa-chan closer to himself as he decided to hide behind Mori's legs.

The aura around Renge could be seen as it gradually turned creepy and purple. "Since when could we see auras?" Haruhi questioned.

"Apparently we'll be seeing many more strange things other than Hani-senpai's flowers." Kyoya replied, turning away from the frightening sight to write in his notebook, not affected by it at all.

"He's scary too!" Hani cried, now looking at the Shadow King's silhouette, but still hiding behind Mori.

"I get the feeling this isn't going to be good for me…" Haruhi thought aloud to herself as Renge set her demonic gaze on the cross-dresser.

"I'll protect you, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, running towards her in order to capture her in a protective hug.

"I can take care of myself, Tamaki-senpai." She deadpanned, stepping towards Renge to leave Tamaki in an uncoordinated heap for the second time that day. But, she soon stopped to look back at their manager with slight fear in her eyes.

"Ha! I knew that I would be able to scare you guys!" the laugher exclaimed, the creepy aura immediately disappearing and a consequential sigh of relief to escape Haruhi. "Well, most of you anyway." Renge commented, looking in the Shadow King's direction. "Regardless, I actually have a way that we might be able to stop these people." Everyone looked curiously at her, even Kyoya turned around sharply.

"Really, Renge-chan?" Hani asked excitedly, his fear dissipating as he smiled largely and jumped in front of his protective barrier (aka: Mori's legs). The Host King and the Hitachiin's also looked excitedly at Renge, wonder apparent in their eyes.

"Yep, your amazing manager, Renge, has made all of you a battle plan! It seems that these people call themselves a fanclub, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Kyoya answered.

"Well, that's all we need to know! It seems that these fanclubs are part of specific fandoms, which are large organisations that gather to praise a specific work, whether it be a tv show, manga, anime, cartoon, movie, play, etcetera. The people that make up these organisations can be called otakus, fangirls or fanboys; an otaku can be either gender, but the other two options are gender specific, obviously." She paused to take a short breath before continuing, "It seems that these people go absolutely crazy over these fictional characters; often cosplaying, creating memes or even writing something called FanFiction in order to attempt to quench their desire to meet them. Which is obviously impossible, as the closest they can get is simply meeting the actor, voice actor or mangaka that played or created said characters. I learned all of this on an America website!"

"How-" Kyoya began, a little flustered as he was unable to gather any information on what a fanclub was to begin with.

"I do very thorough research." She simply replied, cutting him off and repeating what she had said earlier to Haruhi. "Also, if you remember, I am an otaku myself."

"Oh yeah, that's right." The twins said, remembering when they had met their first genuine otaku: Renge.

"But, how are we going to stop them?" Tamaki questioned, looking up at Renge with his best puppy-dog face on.

"Aren't you cute, not knowing anything." Renge replied, a small smile on her face, looking as if she was chastising an excitable child. "We simply have to find out how they got here by making them talk, and then make them go back!"

"And how are you planning we do that?" Kyoya asked, always the tactical expert.

"By making them fangirl or fanboy so much that they will answer any of our questions!"

Haruhi, confused as ever, asked "Making them what?"

"Fangirl or fanboy. It means to take advantage of the fact that they are fans and give them what they want."

"What will they want?"

"Well, that will depend on what they're interested in."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, for example, some people will be interested in the twins, so they will want to see them being romantic with one another. Doing this will mean that we will make them so delirious from their joy that they will be willing to answer any questions the twins may ask them."

"So, basically, we will have to act as if we are in the Host Club." Kyoya indicated.

"Kyoya! How could you say something like that!? Our actions in the Host Club are not so shallow, they are whole-hearted! I do not want to hear you talk about our guests in such a superficial manner, as if we do not enjoy our duties and simply want to manipulate them." Tamaki chastised.

"Tamaki, as much as you think we are all as loving as you, most of us do act when we perform our 'duties' as you so eloquently put it."

"Yeah, I mean, we write a script every school-night." Kaoru pointed out.

"And we also have to practice our synchronisation in front of the mirror." Hikaru said. At this, they looked into each other's eyes and shrugged their shoulders.

"Most of the time, I'm wondering what on earth I'll be talking about with the girls." Haruhi stated, "It's kind of hard for me sometimes, so much for the natural type."

"But, Takashi and I always act the same." Hani pointed out, looking up to his cousin's face as Mori nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least I'm not alone." Tamaki sighed. "And shame on the rest of you! I never knew that you were all so two-faced!"

"I think that you've always known that about me, Tamaki." Kyoya stated.

"Yeah, and it's not like we actually love each other romantically." The Hitachiins said.

"And I'm straight." Haruhi pointed out.

"I guess you're right about all that." Tamaki said, sighing once more, feeling somewhat dejected. "But since we're family, I guess that I can live with that."

"Anyway, back to the previous topic!" Renge exclaimed cheerfully, quite done with all the seriousness in the room. "You'll all be attracting different groups from this fanclub, so you're simply going to have to act as moe as you possibly can, and hopefully at least one of you will be able to get some information from them as to how they got here!"

"I guess…" Tamaki sighed (he was doing a lot of that). "I still don't like the idea of manipulating any of them though!"

"Oh, Tamaki, always thoughtful." Kyoya said incredulously.

"Well then, men! I believe that it is time for us to retire tonight, so let us be prepared to begin our fight for privacy on the morn!" the King exclaimed, finding his happiness once more even from the depths of despair, his mood swing somewhat intimidating to the other hosts and Renge. Yet, they all knew that this is what they needed to hear and see at this time.

However, what none of them realised as they travelled home were the many eyes watching them, analysing them and following them.

* * *

><p><strong>D-do you hate me? Please don't! There will be much moe in the next few chapters :3 <strong>

**So, until then my pals, this is me signing out :)**


	7. Tamaki's Murder Story - Sort Of

**Hello once again pals! It's your friendly writer, Girlspal, here, bringing you another installment of this story! Sorry it took a while, but writing this specific chapter was HARD...Tamaki is quite difficult for me to write...anywhoo, I've decided to write these next few chapters from each of the Host's experiences (although Mori and Hani will be in the same one, and Hikaru and Kaoru will also be in the same one). This will make sense soon, I promise :P**

**Alright! Disclaimer time! I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! Do you think that's enough? You don't think the cops will be after me, will you?**

**Anywhoo, onwards and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the blond-haired boy was being driven to his family's second estate, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It felt like someone was staring at him, quite a perplexing idea that he didn't wish to indulge. However, his scream of fright was quite apparent to his chauffeur when the limo suddenly stopped. His mind was in overdrive, conjuring up ideas of vampires and other various nocturnal abnormalities, with accompanying murmurs of shock.<p>

"I'm terribly sorry, sir!" his chauffeur exclaimed, in a slight state of shock himself.

Tamaki, pulling himself to the point where he could speak, simply asked in wonder, "What happened, Shotaro!?"

"It seems that someone collapsed on the road, sir."

"Oh, I see. If you'll excuse me for a moment," Tamaki then jumped out of the vehicle, running to the person visible by the limo's headlights. Looking at the crumpled up female that had stopped his journey home, he leaned down and noticed that there seemed to be no visible wounds. Had she simply collapsed?

Shotaro, seeing what his young master was doing, quickly chased after him: determined to make sure that he and the collapsed person were alright.

Tamaki rearranged the girl's position on the ground, holding her head in his lap, much more comfortable he assumed. Suddenly, his chauffeur's voice shouted out in disbelief as he sank by his master's side, "Sir, what are you doing? Do you even know this young woman? You cannot move someone around like this without their consent."

"But, she requires help. She just collapsed, there are no outward wounds." on a slight side-note, he then added, "By the way, Shotaro-san: I'm "Tamaki", not "sir" or "master" or anything like that. I've told you this before."

"Ah, right, I sincerely apologize, Tamaki-sama."

"Thank you. Now," he gestured to the girl on the ground, "what do you suppose we do?"

"I believe that she should be taken to the hospital."

"Of course! Will you help me move her?"

"Yes, si-, I mean, Tamaki-sama."

However, before they even began, the girl opened her eyes and quickly hugged Tamaki so fiercely that he was forced to the ground. Bewildered, both Shotaro and tamaki could not seem to make sense of the situation, and were rendered immovable. However, the girl simply jumped up and extended her hand to help Tamaki, talking to herself, "Oh, I actually hugged you! Me, Lucy Arithne, actually hugged Tamaki Suoh! This is so exciting; I've always wanted to meet you, ever since I first saw you!" As Tamaki stumbled to his feet, he barely registered what this strange girl was squealing about. Yet, Shotaro picked it up immediately, and therefore took the move to protect his master (as all the staff from the second estate would) and positioned himself between Tamaki and his supposed stalker.

"Excuse me, miss. But am I to assume that you have been stalking Tamaki-sama? If so, I'm afraid that such actions will be reported and you will most likely be arrested."

"Oh no! I'm not a stalker, I've just been watching Tamaki-kun since he started the Host Club."

Tamaki, realising what she was, jumped back in fright, cowering behind Shotaro. "Y-you're one of those fangirls aren't you!?"

"I sure am, and proud of it!" she replied in glee, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Tamaki-sama, do you know this girl?" Shotaro asked the cowering teenager taking refuge behind him.

"I should hope so! We've met before, how could you ever forget me?" the girl said, suddenly looking downhearted.

Tamaki -remembering that the Host Club needed information from these people and also realising that this young lady was looking sad- composed himself into the princely character he normally was and stepped out from behind his sudden 'bodyguard'. Flashing a brilliant smile at the saddened girl, he said, "Of course: the beautiful princess Lucy. I'm terribly sorry my dear, it seems that you gave me quite a fright." He then bowed low and extended his hand to her, looked up as if asking her to accept it. As she eagerly grasped it, he saw that she was happy once more and so turned to Shotaro with a relieved smile. "I'm sorry to impose this on you, but could you also escort this young maiden home?"

Shotaro, looking bewildered at the sudden chivalrous display before him and still feeling slightly distrustful towards the lady, did not answer right away. He first looked from one set of eyes to the other. Soon, Tamaki's face became downcast, so Shotaro quickly pointed to himself to assure that Tamaki had been referring to him. When Tamaki eagerly nodded, the chauffeur simply sighed, deciding that there was nothing more to do but obey his master's wishes. "Very well, but I'm not sure this is a good idea, Tamaki-sama."

"Excellent! Now, where do you live, my dear?" he asked, ignoring his chauffeur's worries whilst guiding Lucy towards the limo, her arm in his. Shotaro, realising his duties, reluctantly sprinted ahead of them and opened the door for the strange couple. However, before they even reached the opened door, they were both suddenly flanked by many more girls. Each one squealing with delight and apparently overjoyed to be able to touch the Host King.

Tamaki -quite flabbergasted- had his mouth open and was peering around frantically before timidly asking, "Are you all…fangirls?" The ladies now screamed, overjoyed and spouting out random comments, each referring to how he knew who they were.

Shotaro -seeing that Tamaki's shell-shock was not going to disappear by his own accord anytime soon- decided to snatch his master's attention by clearing his throat and proclaiming, "If you don't mind, young ladies, Master Tamaki must be getting home now."

"Mmm." Tamaki concurred, "If you ladies wouldn't mind, could I perhaps meet you all individually tomorrow, over tea at the Host Club?"

"Of course, Tamaki-kun!" the girls replied in chorus.

"Very well then, I look forward to it! Until then, my little lambs." He said, bowing before adding, "Au revoir!" The Host King then proceeded to gracefully seat himself in the limo, Shotaro still holding the door. Once the girls had all waved bye along with their corresponding "See you"s, the Suoh chauffeur then shut the limo's door and got into the driver's seat.

Looking into the back of the limo after they were a good distance from the mob of girls still waving, Shotaro asked his master, "Tamaki-sama, how do you know those girls, and are you sure they'll be alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes, well, I do know that they will certainly be alright, and I do know who they are…unfortunately." The questioned answered.

"Why is this unfortunate, Tamaki-sama? Do they cause you trouble? If so, we can-"

"No, that's okay!" he interrupted, wild hand gestures and head shakes proving his sincerity. "They are…just a handful. Nothing major!"

"Okay, if you're sure, Tamaki-sama."

"Very sure, and they should be gone soon as well. We have a battleplan!" He cried, his eyes sparkling as he posed with a hand on his heart and the other extended, again proving his sincerity.

Shotaro -along with all his fellow staff members- were quite used to Tamaki's overly dramatic poses, so he simply bypassed the display and continued with his questions, ""we", Tamaki-sama?"

"Why yes! All of us members of the Host Club are in on it to, which means that you cannot tell a soul, Shotaro-san!"

"Yes, sir."

"Shotaro?"

"Ah! Yes, Tamaki-sama."

"Thank you!"

And with that, the car ride continued in peace, along with the remainder of Tamaki's night...well, sort of anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that was Tamaki! Favouritees, Followers andor Reviewers of my story are all awesome people, so keep up the good work :P**

**Until next time, Girlspal is out! Peace, yo! :D**

**(Haha, I've always wanted to write that :3 )**


	8. Haruhi's New Lover

**Man...this took WAAAAAAAY longer than what I thought it was! I was all like "FanFiction writing time, yay!" but life and inspiration were all like, "Noooo, neveeerrr!"**

**...ugh...it was hard! Anywhoo, here it is, FINALLY! So, I hope you enjoy, and I hope you don't find it too rambly...because that would be sad :(**

* * *

><p>As the only female host of the Host Club went on her way home, she was painfully oblivious to everything around her, as per usual. In fact, her thoughts were quite disturbing considering her current situation (an uprising fandom). She was, oddly enough, thinking about food. More specifically, the sale on Udon noodles that was happening at her regular grocery store. It was obviously of utmost importance as it was happening tomorrow afternoon. So, this is what she was thinking about as she rounded the bend to her street.<p>

As she walked towards the stairs that led to her family's apartment, her thoughts on food did not cease, despite there being a suspicious, cloaked figure leaning against the hand banister. However, as she got closer it, close enough to touch, she continued her ascent towards her home.

"You should be more careful." A sombre voice called out, alerting Haruhi (finally) of the strange person at the base of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Haruhi asked, a little surprised to be drawn out of her thoughts so quickly.

"Yes, and you really should be more careful."

Haruhi then turned towards the cloaked being, giving it her full attention. "What do you mean?"

"Damn, you really are as thick as they say."

"Huh?" she asked, a little offended.

"You really don't know anything about yourself, do you?"

"I…I'm pretty sure that I know myself."

"Well then, what's your name?" the stranger asked her.

"Fujioka Haruhi." She answered instantaneously.

"Your age?"

"Fifteen." she was beginning to get a little flustered from all these personal questions.

"School?"

"Ouran Academy of course." At this, she gestured to her uniform, especially the badge on her blazer.

"Gender?"

"Uh…male."

"You hesitated."

Haruhi had no argument for this, so she decided to query the stranger instead. "Well, um, what about you? What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you that? We're complete strangers, not even acquaintances. That's a little strange of you to ask."

"But, you just asked me all of those questions. Don't you think it's fair if you answer some of them yourself?"

"This is what I was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"You should be more careful."

"So you've said."

"That means: don't answer personal questions so quickly."

"…oh."

The cloaked figure then allowed their face to be shown. It was a very pretty young girl, a couple of years younger than Haruhi herself. This was very odd, as the girl had spoken with a gruff and deep voice. However, as soon as the girl opened her mouth and said in a now sweet voice, "Well, I may as well tell you my life story." Haruhi became understandably shocked.

She was also slightly apprehensive due to their previous conversation and wondered what this young girl could have up her sleeve this time. "…why?"

The young girl shrugged. "I dunno, it just seems like the right thing to do at the time."

"Okay…" Haruhi began, righting her posture from the previous shock and giving this girl her full attention, "Go ahead."

"Well, first of all, my name is Jan. And second of all, I…" while she paused, she began shuffling her feet and fidgeting, twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip. "I…um…I…I LOVE YOU!"

Haruhi was suddenly clomped by this young girl, and she fell down on the stairs in a fluster, still getting used to physical contact to this extreme. She then gently put her arms around Jan, a more comfortable position, "I'm afraid I don't understand…"

Jan then looked up, her blue eyes quietly pondering whilst looking into Haruhi's brown ones. "Bloody hell!" she yelled at Haruhi, shocking her into submission and confusion once more at this brash statement from the sweet-looking girl Jan appeared to be. "You're so damn stupid!"

"Huh?"

"I just confessed my love to you, and you can't even respond correctly! Martha was right, I should've gone for one of the other hosts."

"Wait, hold on a second, what even is the correct response? Who are you!?"

"Damn you! You can't even remember my name!" she shouted, jumping up with tears beginning to form in her eyes and started swearing in a loud voice at Haruhi, he fists clenched by her sides and her eyes scrunched up in rage, tears streaming down her face. When she opened them again, she appeared broken as she sniffled out her next few words. "It-It's Jan…and I do love you! I came here all the way from England to tell you this, and you aren't even nice enough to tell me why you rejected me!" The young girl then proceeded to cry out wholeheartedly, her voice muffled through her hands.

Haruhi just stared, still frozen and collapsed on the stairs, before she stood up and said to the young girl, her voice and mannerisms genuine, "I'm sorry, I've had a lot on my mind." She then removed Jan's hands from her face and enclosed them within her own, staring into the blue abyss that was before her. "You are obviously a very kind young woman, but I'm afraid that I cannot date you."

"But why?" Jan pleaded, a slight pout forming on her face as she stared upwards towards Haruhi.

Haruhi then removed her hands and began straightening up her clothing, before stating "Club policy." in a straightforward manner.

"What?"

"Host Club members aren't permitted to date whilst in the Club."

"…oh…can we still be friends."

"Of course." Haruhi said, finished with her self-grooming and sending a smile to the young girl in front of her. "Why don't you come to the Host Club tomorrow? I would be happy to see you again."

"Okay!" Jan squealed, her fists brought up to her face which now sported a wild grin.

Thinking that was all the girl wanted to hear, Haruhi started walking up the stairs, intent on getting inside to do some homework and go to bed at a decent time.

"Where are you off to?" the young girl queried, the gruff and deep voice reappearing.

"Um, well, I was planning on doing some homework and going to bed."

Her hands clenched at her sides and she stared at the Ouran student, tears beginning to form once more in both anger and sadness. "How rude can one person be? Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Oh…do you want to-?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"Oh…um…well…can you first let me check if my dad's home?"

"He isn't, he works at the tranny bar a few blocks down the road, right?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know that?"

"Then he doesn't finish work until five tomorrow morning."

"Oh. Then…I guess you can come inside. I can make us some tea."

"British tea?"

"We might have some…" trying to think, Haruhi brought her hand to her chin and looked to the side. "Yeah, I think we do. Wait, hold on, how did you know where my dad worked?"

"Details. I know most things about you. I've been watching you since you started high school!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"How many people have done this?"

"Probably thousands. You're really popular!"

"Okay…" After considering the many choices that she had, Haruhi decided that the best thing to do was to invite the girl upstairs and hopefully send her on her way before midnight, "Well, then. Shall we go?"

"Yes!" Jan shouted in excitement.

As Haruhi calmly walked up, Jan was jumping up each stair with the excitement of a Mitskuni Haninozuka who has spotted a plethora of sweets, cakes and stuffed animals. After unlocking and opening the door, Haruhi turned on the lights, took off her shoes (completely ignoring the large pair already by the door) and began to walk to the kitchen. "Please take off your shoes, Jan." She said, not looking behind her as she scouted those British tea bags that she knew were in there.

"Oh, uh, sure." Jan replied, removing her shoes. "It's so much smaller than in the series…" she said to herself. "It really is a hovel…this is so strange."

All of a sudden, as Jan was walking into the kitchen and Haruhi found the illusive tea bags, a cell phone went off. Haruhi quickly stopped her search for the tea pot and fished her phone out of her pocket, only to see that it wasn't hers that was ringing. "Um, I think that it might be yours." She said to Jan.

Jan simply patted herself down, and looked up at Haruhi with a shrug in her shoulders. "I don't own a phone, so I don't think that the ringing is coming from me."

While Haruhi and Jan were looking around, a certain mushroom-covered blond was trying to muffle the noise of his phone's ringing by smothering it with his school blazer. 'oh no! Haruhi will definitely hate me now if she finds out that it's MY phone ringing!' he thought to himself.

"Where is it coming from, then?" Haruhi asked, "If it isn't mine, and it isn't yours, then who's could it be?"

"Did your dad forget to take his?"

"No, it's always on him. It's pretty much his lifeline so he never leaves it."

"Well then, is someone else here?"

"I hope not." But then Haruhi remembered: she has a group of boys that follow her everywhere especially when she's in danger, such as when a fandom has begun its uprising. She also knows the king of this group, and that he hangs around her a little bit more than the others, so sneaking into her house would not be unusual for him. "Wait…"

"'Wait' what?"

"Is Tamaki-senpai here?"

"Huh? Why would he be here?"

"He likes to follow me around, although I don't know why. I'm not all that interesting."

Jan, seeing the opportunity to get her OTP together for REAL suddenly gasped.

"What?" Haruhi asked, turning towards the girl who had a strange 'glittery' look in her eyes. "And why are you looking like that?"

"Do you know why he follows you around?"

"No. Do you?"

"Of course! Isn't it obvious? He loves you!"

"OF COURSE I LOVE MY HARUHI! WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOESN'T LOVE HIS DAUGHTER!?" a voice exclaimed from the closet in the sitting area.

The two girls turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. "Tamaki-senpai! Get out of there. I thought I told you to not grow mushrooms in other people's closets." Haruhi shouted.

"Oh no! I've been caught!" the Host King exclaimed, opening the closet door and stumbling out, hitting his head against the frame. "Owww…" he said, clutching his head as he stood up straight and walked towards the two girls. "Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Jan.

"Hi, I'm Jan, I'm from England and I'm in love with Haruhi." Jan said, extending her hand for a handshake with Tamaki, a calm expression sporting her face.

"Oh! Forgive my rashness, Princess Jan." Tamaki said, grasping Jan's extended hand and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss on its back. "I am-"

"Tamaki Suoh, a half French and half Japanese sixteen year old male, illegitimate heir to the Suoh Family and King of the Host Club. You also think of Haruhi as your daughter, but you are secretly in lo- oops! Can't say that one, I'll spoil the ending!" Jan said, smiling her sweetest at Tamaki's shocked expression.

"Uh…well…it's, um, it's nice to meet you." Tamaki said, eventually smiling his hostly smile.

"On more pressing matters, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi began, an angry tick forming itself against her brow, "why are you here?"

"Ah! Please don't be mad at me Haruhi! Daddy only wanted to make sure that his little girl got tucked safely into her bed tonight!" the Host King exclaimed, extending his hands in a form of surrender at Haruhi's menacing aura. Wait, aura? "Haruhi…um…can I ask you a quick question?"

As Haruhi sighed, once again rendered unable to be mad at the upperclassman's innocent reasoning. "As long as it's quick."

"Oh! Well, it looks like I don't have to anymore, it's gone."

"What's gone?" Jan queried, amused at the scene before her.

"That weird purple wavy thingy."

"Her aura?"

"Mmhmm!" he said, turning half dog and looking at Jan with puppy eyes.

"Senpai! You just turned into a dog!" Haruhi cried, pointing at his ears. "What is going on?" She then stated, a blank face being apparent, her usual eyes gone and replaced with pupil-less and heavily outlined ones.

"You mean, you guys don't usually see these things?" Jan said, looking between the shocked half-dog and the blank face with emotionless eyes before her.

"Uh-uh." The two said, one shaking his head quickly in excitement and the other chaking hers slowly in shock.

"Huh, that's weird, you guys always do these things! Are you sure you're not lying to me?" she stated, hands on her hips, her face steely and her eyes staring at the two people before her.

"No, not that I can remember." Haruhi stated, her face retorting back to its usual lustre.

"A-always?" The only male in the room asked cautiously, suddenly becoming fully human again and running to hide behind Haruhi, afraid of what he supposed was a witch in front of them.

"Yeah! Whenever I watch you guys, you're always doing stupid stuff like this." Jan calmly replied.

"Whenever y-you w-watch us?"

"She's a fangirl, senpai." Haruhi stated finally, her face impasse.

"A fangirl? Oh!" he declared, his finger raised as a sign of his apprehension as he stood up once more, careful of the low ceiling. "Well, how did you get here?"

"I waited for Haruhi to get home, and then she let me in for tea." Jan replied. "Speaking of which: Haruhi, have you made the tea yet?"

"No, I had an intruder. I did find those British tea bags though." Haruhi stated, gesturing at Tamaki before walking towards the kitchen to go and boil the water. "Senpai, would you like a cup?"

"Oooh! Is my darling daughter making me some tea? Yes please! White and one sugar please!"

"Just white, thanks." Jan called into the kitchen before turning back to the Host King. "Now then, Tamaki."

"Hmm?"

"What are you planning to do with Haruhi?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"Well, you obviously love her."

"Of course. I already told you that I love her, she's my daughter!"

"Damn, you're really thick in the head, aren't you? She isn't your daughter!"

"B-but, why else do I feel this way then?"

Jan suddenly panicked, remembering this scene in episode 23, and she didn't want to be the reason that Tamaki became depressed due to his confused feelings earlier than what was canon. "Ah, never mind, pretend I didn't say anything."

"B-but…"

"Here you go." Haruhi said gleefully, holding the cups of tea in front of the two.

"A-ah, thank you, Haruhi!" Tamaki cheered, grabbing his cup and completely forgetting about his confusion not 10 seconds before hand.

"Yeah, thanks!" Jan also cheered, grabbing her cup from Haruhi. "I hope that you know how to make a good cuppa!"

"Oh, well, I hope that you like it." Haruhi stated, walking back into the kitchen to grab her cup.

"Well, here goes!" Jan declared, raising her cup and taking the first sip. It was so bad that she nearly spit it out. Didn't the Japanese have any sense of making a good cuppa? It tastes nothing like it should.

"This is delicious, Haruhi." Tamaki purred, holding his cup to his mouth with his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face as he inhaled the enchanting aroma.

"Really? Thanks. Dad never asks me to make tea. He always insists that he makes it himself." The female host responded, walking back into the room, cup in hand.

"It's no wonder." Jan said to herself, staring into the light brown liquid before her. How can you even manage to make something that looks so good taste so downright awful?

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" Haruhi asked, confused at Jan's muttering.

"Oh, no, nothing!" Jan exclaimed, her cheeks tainted a little bit pink, flustered at the thought of almost getting caught.

"Hm, okay then." The Fujioka stated, turning back to her own cup to take a long drawn-out sip, savouring the taste with her eyes closed whilst Jan simply looked at this display with her faced twisted into a grimace in her disgust.

After tea had been drunk (or skilfully gotten rid of) and the conversation between the two hosts and fangirl had subsided to a comfortable silence, Haruhi deemed it time for her to retire. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I believe it's gotten late enough. I need my rest, and I still have quite a bit of homework to do."

Tamaki, his cup of tea long gone, realised the time and exclaimed frantically, "Oh no, I can't have my daughter falling behind her grades because of me! I would be a horrible daddy if I let that happen!" Putting his cup aside quickly and sprinting through the door, he shouted, "Goodnight Haruhi, work hard, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Uh…Haruhi?" Jan asked, noticing Tamaki had left his shoes by the door. She put her half-filled cup of tea on the kitchen side after taking Haruhi's empty one also.

"I know, he'll figure it out soon enough. Just give him a few seconds." Haruhi replied, turning towards the kitchen to get on with the dishes.

Leaning against the counter, Jan began counting the seconds down in her head as Haruhi turned on the tap to rinse out the teacups.

'1…2…3…4…5…6…'

"Ahhhhhh!" Tamaki drawled, running up the stairs two at a time, "Haruhi!"

Pausing briefly from the dishes to turn and look the Host King in the eyes, Haruhi questioned, "Yes, Senpai? Did you forget something?"

"My shoes." He stated, putting said items back on his feet.

"You might need those, senpai." She responded dryly, turning back to the task at hand. "Please close the door on your way out, senpai."

"Yeah. Well, see you!"

"Bye." The two women called after him, the door closing after him.

"I counted six seconds."

"Huh, it's a new record. He usually only remembers after ten seconds have passed, at least." The female host indicated, absorbed with washing up.

"Well then, my beloved Haruhi, I guess I'll be going now. I will see you at the Host Club tomorrow, and _I_, for one, won't forget my shoes."

"Have a good evening, Princess Jan."

And with that, the female host was by herself late in the evening, with dishes to clean, homework to finish and ironing to be done. 'Well, I've got to get this done quickly. If I'm going to get to bed at a decent time that is.'She thought to herself, he hands methodically rubbing the teacups clean as her brain processed the past few hours. She had met a fangirl, invited said fangirl to the Host Club tomorrow as well as into her own home and even had a very long and comfortable conversation with her and Tamaki-senpai. But had she gotten anything useful to report to Kyoya-senpai that the other hosts didn't already know about? Scanning through the conversation, Haruhi concluded that she had, in fact, not learnt anything useful about the fandom that was upon them. Would the Host Club be able to protect their privacy from the fandom if said forces had such wily conversation tactics? Wily enough to deter from revealing any information about themselves. It was a tough obstacle indeed, maybe the toughest the Host Club has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Man...that was such a long chapter! My longest one yet :D<strong>

**Haha, I hope you lot enjoyed it :3**

**Until next time, see you later, my little Pals! :3**

**Girlspal out ;)**


End file.
